A support tool that allows one to objectively grasp an execution state of a program is used in a program development or the like. There is an apparatus which generates an image indicating the execution state of a program and provides the image to a user through a display of a computer, for example. Such apparatus is adapted to display a region indicating an activity of all execution states of the program and a region indicating a detailed execution state of a specific range, where the user can designate the specific range from the region indicating all the execution states.
There is however a case that, in using the aforementioned support tool of the related art, the image indicating the execution state becomes complex when, for example, a large number of events are generated by executing the program, thereby making it difficult to obtain necessary information from the image.